


coffee and donuts

by alientoastt



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alientoastt/pseuds/alientoastt
Summary: marius has never had a donut; lyf fixes that.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	coffee and donuts

**Author's Note:**

> another crosspost from tumblr!

"What do you _mean_ you've never had a donut?" Lyf stares at Marius, mouth agape, their nose crinkled in confusion and what Marius decides to read as righteous anger.

"I told you, we didn't have much in the way of food growing up. It was carrion and corpse meat or bust, really- Hell, I hadn't eaten an orange until I was what, 400?" Marius' upper lip curls and his gaze turns distant as he tries to think of a more specific decade, though he apparently comes up empty as he just shakes his head and sips his coffee.

His serenity is short-lived, however- Lyf grabs his hand and pulls him off the bed where they've been talking and tugs him after them, Lyf determined and Marius stumbling after them with a bright (though puzzled) air. 

The doors to the kitchen slide open with a _ka-CHUNK_. Lyf loses Marius' hand and sets their own coffee on top of the smallish replicator next to the fridge as they set about muttering to Aurora and futzing with the settings. An awkwardly quiet minute or two later, Lyf turns to face Marius with a bright grin and presents him with two pillowy spheroids, covered in- Marius prods one, Lyf squawks when he licks his finger- powdered sugar. His pupils dilate, and Lyf really can't help the way their smile softens.

They press the plate closer to him and hum, "Take a bite, then drink your coffee, come on." Marius plucks the smaller of the two from the plate and takes an ambitious bite, eyes widening at the taste. _He knows they tease him for having a sweet tooth, but sweet Cosmos, that's fucking good_. He snorts at Lyf's rapt attention, the expectant way they bounce on their toes just the tiniest bit that makes that little bit of hair fall into their face and- _focus, gay ass_. He sips his coffee and lets out a soft hum at the combination.

The two sit at the table and eat and chat, until the coffee is cold, and until nothing is left of the donuts but the powdered sugar stuck to their lips. Marius caries Lyf off to bed to spend the day cuddling and trading lazy, sugar-sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> food is a love language and i Stand By That


End file.
